


Aurora

by Pandorara



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorara/pseuds/Pandorara
Summary: The cold, glittering snow dances down, beautiful and fleeting. Tick-tock, time passes and moves on, as we search for our wings within our destinies…- Aurora (Camus)
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> So despite the cringeworthy beginning of Aurora, the song is actually quite inspiring and it served as such for this small work
> 
> It was a background story for a story I wrote for my friend, but I fell in love with it so much that I wanted to share it
> 
> If enough people are interested, I might actually make a proper story out of it, we'll see
> 
> For now, enjoy this sweet little thing!

When Camus and Aurora were children, they lived together at the court of the silk queen. Camus, because he was aspiring to be a serving noble, and Aurora because she was the queen’s only daughter.

They didn't see each other much. Camus was learning lots more than Aurora since he was going to serve at the court. They only met sometimes, during riding or dancing lessons or during general education. But between Aurora mingling with the upper classes and Camus learning swordfight and his knightly duties, as they grew up, they got to see each other less and less.

But then Aurora began sneaking out at night. She would visit Camus' room and pull him out, letting them go out to watch the stars or play in the snow. This continued for a long time, until one fateful night…

* * *

“Come on…!” Aurora giggled softly, one hand holding her nightgown while the other had grasped Camus' sleeve to pull him behind her.

“Will you be quiet…?!” Camus whispered, looking behind them worriedly. “You'll wake someone!”

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, they're all tight asleep…!”

Just when she said that, they stepped outside. The cold night air made contact with their barely protected, or in Aurora's case mostly unprotected, skin, letting goosbumps break out on it.

“Maybe we should go back after all…” Camus claimed, shivering. “It's the middle of winter, we'll freeze to death…!”

“Oh, don't be a baby!” Aurora laughed, seemingly completely unaffected by the cold as she ran towards the stables.

“I am not a baby…!” Camus called out, running after her enragedly. “I am bigger than you! And older! If anyone is the baby it is you!”

“You want to go riding at this hour…?!” Camus hissed when Aurora led Morgenstern from his cabin. “Have you gone completely crazy…?!”

“Oh, come on…” Aurora rolled her eyes. “It's been years since we last went riding together! Don't be a lame-o now!”

“…lame-o…?” Camus asked confusedly.

“Yes!” Aurora exclaimed with a bright grin. “It's slang! I picked it up in the city!”

“You went into the city?!” Camus called out, quickly raising his hands to his mouth when he noticed his mistake, lowering his voice. “What do you think you're doing lately…?! Do you want to get locked in?! Sneaking out at night is bad enough! Riding is a whole nother thing! But going into the city…?! You know you're absolutely forbidden to do that!”

Aurora rolled her eyes. “Baby,” she repeated. “Will you calm down? I'm being careful. Now get Abendstern and let's go!”

Not leaving room for arguments, she brought Morgenstern out of the stables. Needless to say, Camus was more than unhappy about this. But he also knew that he had no chance of changing Aurora’s mind, which was why he also brought Abendstern out, joining Aurora. They took the route through the woods, riding through snow and in between bushes and trees. However… at night, the forest was dark. The moon helped navigate through the trees but the ground was still barely visible. While Camus rode on Abendstern as safely as possible, Aurora got carried away. Taking a turn too harsh, Morgenstern’s hoof got caught on the root of a tree, causing him to stumble… and fall. Aurora’s leg got crushed between the ground and Morgenstern’s side. The horse was luckily mostly unhurt but Aurora’s leg was broken. Camus somehow managed to get Aurora and both horses back to the castle but naturally, the incident didn’t stay hidden.

Camus took all the blame for the incident, as well as sneaking out in the first place. Him and Aurora were from that moment on strictly forbidden from seeing each other and the only reason Camus wasn’t banned from court was that the Silk Queen had taken a personal liking to his services. Due to this, though, Camus and Aurora grew apart. Camus made an effort to avoid Aurora in any situation he could, even in the stables and hallways.

* * *

That was, until Aurora’s fourteenth birthday. The castle hosted a grand party. Many suitors came for Aurora, asking for her hand. During the celebration, Aurora saw Camus slipping out into the garden and, on a whim, decided to follow him.

“Camus!” she called out, pulling her thin shawl over her shoulders as she followed the blond into the snowed-in, empty garden. Camus stopped, turning around to look back at Aurora.

“Please return to the celebration, princess. Your presence is obligatory to the event.”

“Come on, stop talking like that…” Aurora laughed, shaking her head. “No one else is here! We can talk like we used to…!”

Camus gave a soft sigh. “Please return to the celebration, princess.”

Aurora bit her lip lightly. “Why did you go out?”

“I had to catch a bit of fresh air,” Camus replied. “My apologies.”

“Well… let's catch some fresh air together?” Aurora suggested with a small grin. “I'm sure Abendstern and Morgenstern would like some too…”

Camus kept silent for a small moment. “I do not think that would be appropriate, princess. I must ask you once more to return--"

That sentence however was cut short when a ball of snow hit him against the chest. Aurora, who had thrown the snow, now clenched her hands in her dress, biting her lower lip harshly.

“Stop it! Stop talking to me like that!” she screamed, face twisted in hurt and anger at the same time, a look, as it turned out, that Camus would never forget. “Do you think I am stupid?! I've known you for years, you idiot, I know that you are not sincere when you talk like that!”

Camus kept quiet, and he glanced away, unable to bear the look on Aurora’s face… but Aurora didn't know that. She, in fact, took this as a gesture of rejection. And it broke her heart. Tears flowing from her eyes suddenly freely, she ran off. Camus wanted to call after her, stop her, let them make up… but he couldn't. After all, he thought he was doing what was best for Aurora.

That evening, Aurora had to accept that whatever she had with Camus—it was over. She accepted a marriage proposal from a prince from another country. Only a few months later, Camus was sent to Japan and turned out to join Shining Agency. And now, five years later, Aurora had a wedding to invite Camus to, which she had put off for the whole five years. But now that it was happening, she had wanted to see Camus one last time…

**Author's Note:**

> They both got their little hearts broken... but what could happen when Aurora visits Camus again after all those years?
> 
> Feel free to leave your guesses in the comments below~


End file.
